Le vampire n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit
by oNanemo
Summary: ONE SHOT  petit SLASH Harry x Drago sans lemon  Un vampire se cache parmis les habitants de Poudlard... Harry veut découvrir son identité à tous prix.


Quel match… Bien sûr, on a gagné (et avec une bonne avance en plus) mais ça aurait été mieux si Malefoy s'était abstenu de me pousser de mon balai, car j'aurai été en ce moment même en train de faire la fête, et pas allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie…

Tiens, voilà Ron et Hermione qui arrivent !! Ils ont fait un ravitaillement en confiseries pour les 15 prochains jours ou quoi ? Hermione n'arrête pas de me demander si je vais bien…

_- _Mais oui, mais oui, je vais bien !! Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter !!

- On croirait entendre Pomfresh, rigola Ron la bouche pleine de patacitrouilles.

Ils repartirent, me laissant une bonne provision de sucreries, même si Ron en avait mangé énormément. Je me rendormis…

- Mettez-le là, Albus

Je me réveillais de nouveau… Il y avait des bruits étouffés à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore semblait tenir quelqu'un d'inconscient dans les bras, tandis que MacGonagall lui faisait de la lumière avec sa baguette et que Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, tournait autour d'eux l'air affolé.

- Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler, depuis le temps, c'est pas possible !!

- Pompom, vous savez bien que d'habitude il se contrôle… Les élèves se réveillent dans un couloir, en pensant qu'ils se sont évanouis ou endormis, et ils rentrent dans leurs dortoirs en oubliant bien vite cet incident. Ce doit être le match qui l'a perturbé, ils ont encore perdu…

- Tout de même !! Si les élèves se mettent à tomber dans les pommes trop souvent…

Ils avaient déposé la victime sur le lit, mais je ne pouvais distinguer son visage. Madame Pomfresh avait l'air très inquiète, bien qu'en colère.

- Vous savez bien que je lui ai demandé de _piocher_ dans tous les niveaux de toutes les maisons, même Gryffondor à son plus grand dégoût, et même Serpentard à son plus grand regret, justement pour qu'il n'y au pas de soupçons. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, il est très rusé, surtout quand il s'agit de sa protection.

- Ça, j'avais remarqué ! renifla Pomfresh avec un air de dédain.

- Bien, il est en train de m'attendre dans mon bureau, je ne souhaite pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Professeur, je vous laisse vous occuper de votre élève.

Dumbledore repartit, me laissant la tête pleine de questions… Au moment de me rendormir, j'entendis l'infirmière soupirer :

- Tous de même, un _vampire_…

- Ron !! Hermione !!

Je courais vers eux dans la Grande Salle, sortant à peine de l'infirmerie. Je leur racontais tout ce que j'avais entendu quelques heures auparavant…

- Un vampire ?? A Poudlard ?! Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu as entendu ?

- Mais oui, Hermione !!

- Bon, si je résume : il est sûrement à Serpentard puisque ce sont eux qui ont perdu le match hier, cela ferait longtemps que c'est un… vampire, il boit régulièrement le sang des élèves de Poudlard, et… c'est tout ??

- Tu as oublié qu'il déteste Gryffondor, apparemment.

- Ça c'est pas difficile, Ron, tous les Serpentard détestent Gryffondor !!

- Tu as aussi oublié qu'il était apparemment rusé.

- Et si… Et si ce n'étais pas un élève ?…

Hermione ne tourna vers Ron l'air choqué. C'est vrai que ça ne tenait pas la route.

- N'importe quoi !! Aucun professeur ne ressemble à un vampi…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, tandis que nous nous tournions de concert vers notre cher professeur de potion. Le teint pâle, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, il ne sortait jamais dehors… Pourquoi pas ? D'ailleurs, Dumbledore n'a pas clairement dit que c'était un élève, ni qu'il était à Serpentard. Il a juste dit qu'il était pour Serpentard, et qu'il n'aimait pas les élèves de Gryffondor… Nous ruminions là dessus depuis un moment lorsque Hermione nous coupa :

- Il n'existe qu'un moyen de savoir : vous vous souvenez du cours que Lupin nous avait fait sur les vampires en 3ème année ?

- Un peu…

- Ça fait loin la 3ème année…

- J'ai compris. Bon, il nous avait parlé d'une potion qui permettait de déterminer si quelqu'un était un vampire ou non, grâce à l'un des bouts de son corps, comme pour le polynectar.

- Beurk… Je ne me porte pas volontaire pour aller arracher un de ses cheveux gras à Rogue !!

La remarque de Ron nous fit exploser de rire, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres Gryffondors.

- Le problème, c'est que la potion se trouve dans le même livre que le polynectar : _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs_, qui se trouve…

- Dans la réserve, avons-nous répondu en cœur.

- Exact !! Et comme nous n'avons pas cette année un professeur… manipulable.

- Le mot que tu cherches était sûrement complètement idiot et prétentieux !!

- Non !… Enfin bref, qui se porte volontaire pour aller le chercher ?

- J'y vais ce soir. Avec la cape de mon père.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Pire.

Le soir même, comme prévu, je quittais la salle commune de Gryffondor après un petit « au revoir » à mes amis, progressant peu à peu vers la bibliothèque…

Un bruit peu ragoûtant me fit stopper au détour d'un couloir. C'était un bruit de… succion. Discret, mais vu le silence total, remarquable. Rogue. Ça devait être lui !! Et moi qui avais oublié de prendre la Carte du Maraudeur !…

Poussé par je ne sais quelle curiosité malsaine, je franchis le coin du mur qui me séparait de la scène sûrement macabre, en lançant un puissant « _Lumos !_ ». Mais le spectacle qui m'attendais… n'étais pas celui auquel je m'attendais, si je puis me permettre…

Drago Malefoy, je le reconnu principalement grâce à ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant, était penché sur le cou d'une personne qui faisait à peu près sa taille, mais dont je ne distinguais pas le visage. Il se retourna vivement vers moi et ses yeux ne trahirent qu'une seconde la surprise qui l'habitait. Ses canines anormalement longues semblèrent rétrécir mais elles étaient toujours couvertes de sang, et une goutte écarlate perlait au coin de sa bouche.

- Potter !! Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- C'est toi… Malefoy ?!

- Tes lunettes ne sont plus efficaces, Potter ?

- Je crois bien que si, répondis-je sombrement.

- Mais au fait, que fais-tu là ?

- J'étais venu chercher quelque chose… Mais apparemment, ce n'est plus utile. J'ai la réponse que je voulais !

- Quelle réponse ?

- Curieux, Malefoy ? Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai eu vent de la présence d'un vampire dans nos murs… J'allais… euh… chercher un indice qui me confirmerait que c'était Rogue. Mais plus besoin, étant donné que j'ai découvert le vrai vampire…

- Rogue ?! Il éclata d'un rire moqueur. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait le soupçonner, son physique, son comportement… Pourquoi pas ?? Mais, comme tu viens si bien de le dire, c'est _moi_, le vampire, ici.

Il s'écarta du mur contre lequel il avait plaqué sa victime, laquelle tomba mollement au sol. Je reconnu Ernie Macmillan, un élève de Poufsouffle.

- Ernie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien… Il se réveillera bientôt en se demandant ce qu'il fait par terre, Malefoy eu de nouveau un petit rire. C'est fou comme tu te préoccupe toujours des autres. Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à _toi_…

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me mordre ?!

Ce fut à mon tour de rire, d'un rire bas et moqueur. Néanmoins, je devais bien avouer que je n'aimais pas, mais alors _pas du tout_ la façon dont Malefoy s'approchait de moi. Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux et semblait grandir tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je ne lui avais jamais vu une expression aussi… avide.

- Qui sait Harry, qui sait ?…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?? Il avait avalé une potion de confusion ? Non seulement il me regardait… franchement bizarrement, mais en plus il m'appelait par mon prénom…

- Tu sais Harry… La vision d'un vampire change bien des choses… J'ai une vue différente, mais pas simplement au sens _physique_ du mot. J'ai aussi une vue différente au sens… _psychique_ du mot. Je vois les gens tels qu'ils sont vraiment. Ça ne fait pas énormément de temps que je suis devenu un vampire, mais j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte que tu étais vraiment attirant. Autant physiquement que psychiquement, d'ailleurs…

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Malefoy ? Arrête tes conneries !!

J'avais dû ramener ma baguette vers moi, car Malefoy s'était rapproché. Il n'étais plus qu'à 50cm de moi, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je fis un pas en arrière.

- Tu as peur, Harry ?

- Non, dis-je d'une voix bien trop rauque.

- Tu me fais rire. Tu es si mignon quand tu as peur !!

Moi, je ne riais plus du tout. Malefoy avait vraiment pété un plomb. Et plus je reculai, plus il avançait, toujours plus près…

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer !! Voldemort t'en voudrait !

- Mais qui parle de te tuer, Harry ?? J'ai d'autres intentions… bien plus intéressantes !

- Puis-je les connaître ?

- Bien sûr !!

A ces mots, il bondit sur moi et me plaqua au mur. C'était un rite chez lui ?? Au moment où il enfonçait ses crocs dans mon cou, un cri rauque sortit de ma gorge, chargé de reproche :

- Drago !

Comment j'avais pût l'appeler par son prénom ?!? Cette question disparu sous le flot de sensations merveilleuses déferlant en moi, tandis qu'il continuait son baiser létal…

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je compris instantanément que quelque chose avait changé en moi, définitivement. Tous les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire…

- Malefoy ?

- Oui…

Il était là, devant moi, dans l'obscurité mais il paraissait rayonner intérieurement. Je compris alors ses paroles quant à sa vue psychique. Je voulu lui faire remarquer qu'au contraire de ce que j'aurai juré, il était magnifique psychiquement… Ce ne fût pas ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

- J'ai soif…

- Je sais Harry. Je vais te donner à boire…

Il se pencha sur moi doucement, tendrement. Attitude totalement opposée au Drago que j'avais connu jusque là. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes…

- Drago…

Voilà que je recommençais ! Mais le temps n'était plus aux reproches. Nos souffles se mêlaient, et j'aspirai le sien avidement. Lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je plantais instinctivement mes dents dans cette chair fraîche qu'il m'offrait… Le sang qui se déversa dans ma gorge me procura un plaisir comme je n'aurai pas cru qu'il fût possible d'en éprouver…

Voilà… J'étais devenu un vampire, et l'amant de Malefoy en une nuit… L'amant de Drago…


End file.
